Negociando con el gato
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Serie de Drabbles cómicos y divertidos. 1) Negociando con el gato: Levi está a cargo de una mascota que es la reencarnación de satanás, una visita al veterinario hará que ambos terminen cediendo. 2) Baile Infernal: Perder apuestas es malo, tan malo como tener que bailar obligado, excepto cuando tienes un candente profesor - Desafíos de Patatapandicornio y Angel Gefallen, superado!
1. Negociando con el gato

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Historia breve, one shot (NO HAY CONTINUACIÓN), para cumplir el desafío de Patatapandicornio, 1825 palabras perdón no lo pudedo evitar. Fin.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Si hubiera que votar por un sonido internacional para la paz,**_

 _ **votaría por el ronroneo"**_

 _ **B. L. Diamond**_

 _ **.**_

.

Levi se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada de odio al animal al cual se le encrespaba la espalda y le bufaba como poseso al que le echan agua bendita.

El hombre estaba seguro que el gato era mejor actor que Leonardo DiCaprio, porque cuando Izzie estaba (Izzie, una vecina que Levi había visto crecer desde pequeña y quería como una hermanita), el minino era una dulzura. Era la mascota más buena, obediente y feliz de todo el planeta tierra. Pero bastaba que su amiga se fuera (de vacaciones, por trabajo, a visitar su familia, o lo que fuera), y los pocos días u horas que él cuidaba al animal, se transformaba en el hijo de satanás.

No era su idea, el felino lo odiaba, lo odiaba a muerte. Era obligatorio guardar las pantuflas y todo zapato bajo siete llaves, o el gato se los meaba sin compasión, ni hablar de colgarse con sus filosas garras de la cortina del living, tirarle cualquier adorno, portarretratos, jarrón o artefacto tuviera en repisas, encima de la mesa o los estantes de la biblioteca. Le tiraba el tacho de la basura dejándole regueros de mugre por donde pudiera, y siempre se las arreglaba para abrir la tapa del tacho, por más que Levi le pusiera algún peso encima. Hacía sus necesidades en las macetas de sus plantas, y por si todo esto no fuera poco, hacía unos días le había meado su almohada favorita.

Izzie no contaba con nadie más a quien pedirle el favor, Bobu, el horrible nombre del maldito, era un gato que sus padres le habían regalado antes de fallecer, por lo que para ella era el equivalente a su familia. Era una jovencita tímida, amable y muy dulce, se había comprado todo su afecto. Para Levi era como una hija, aunque apenas tuviera cinco años de diferencia, y la veía luchar sola y con esfuerzo, por eso nunca pudo negarse a sus pedidos.

Sin embargo ese gato hijo de su gata madre, era otro tema, la repulsión era mutua, y la cosa se ponía cada vez peor. Esa tarde llegó esperando encontrarse con un desastre en la casa, lo usual, y efectivamente así fue. La basura tirada, el jarrón de la mesa en el suelo, la cortina caída… pero lo verdaderamente trágico fue encontrar su cargador del celular, un costoso iPhone 7, completamente mascado, tanto que los cables de cobre salían para afuera. Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Como si el animalejo supiera de su metida de pata, no aparecía por ninguna parte. Levi rebuscaba y revolvía todo con una furia inusitada. El nuevo cable le costaría al menos unos $300 dólares. Mínimo le iba dar una patada en las bolas, y no estaba hablando figurativamente. Al fin dio con el travieso, refugiado debajo de su cama. El animal le siseaba y le gruñía, si acercaba la mano le tiraba zarpazos al aire; cansado de todo el drama, Levi buscó una de sus mejores armas… su amaba escoba. Lo empujó con muy poca delicadeza, hasta que al fin, el felino salió disparado como bala de cañón y se tiró sin miramientos desde su ventana en el tercer piso del edificio, cayendo pesadamente sobre una mata de arbustos en planta baja.

A Levi se le puso el rostro pálido y bajó lo más rápido que un rayo. A Dios gracias era lo suficientemente tarde en la noche como para que ningún vecino lo encontrara en esas peripecias. Sin pensarlo mucho lo envolvió en su saco, escuchando un lastimero gemido y tomó el ascensor.

El corazón le latía a una velocidad imposible y la frente se le perló de sudor por los nervios (la frente y otras partes del cuerpo, pero no viene al caso). Depositó al minino sobre su cama, el gato gemía, respiraba, pero no se movía mucho.

—¡Ay, joder, perdón, perdón! ¡No te mueras hijo de puta! —Hablaba Levi con un hilo de voz mientras no sabía qué hacer.

Decidió esperar un rato, le llevó comida en sobres, agua, pero el animal no quiso nada, ni siquiera se movió. Prácticamente pasó la noche en vela hasta que finalmente a las ocho, lo cargó como a una princesa de cuentos y se lo llevó a la veterinaria más cercana. Para entonces el minino ya se estaba despabilando un poco, y si bien no se levantaba, desde el asiento del copiloto le gruñía y le abría la boca mostrándole los dientes.

—Tranquilo, Chucho, te estoy llevando con un doctor. Lo siento, ¿está bien? No debería haberte asustado con la escoba, ¿pero por qué no te puedes portar mejor, eh? ¿Qué te he hecho, ah? Solo quiero que estés bien, joder.

Lo bajó con algo de dificultad, se tragó las ganas de ahorcarlo con sus manos ante los dos arañazos que recibió. Pero la culpa le ganó la pulseada, y prefirió aguantarse todo hasta estar seguro que el gato no se iba a morir.

Cuando entró a la veterinaria, un chico rubio de corte estilo carré, lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenos días, bienvenido a Nyan-Nyan Vet, mi nombre es Armin, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

—Hola, soy Levi, y mi gato —el animal gruñó—, tuvo un a-accidente anoche, quisiera que lo revisaran.

—Muy bien, por ese pasillo, tome asiento señor Levi, el veterinario Jaeger lo atenderá a la brevedad, hoy está inusualmente lleno.

—No hay problema, esperaré.

Levi fue a sentarse, había cuatro personas antes. Una abuela con una jaulita y un canario, o un ave de color amarillo, un señor con un bulldog con una pata enyesada, una madre y su pequeño que tenía un hámster en sus manos, y un hombre muy raro con una pecera pequeña en las manos y dos peces naranjas.

Bobu quedó obnubilado con los peces, comenzó a relamerse, mientras sus ojos no se perdían movimiento.

—Ni lo pienses, demonio con patas —le susurró por lo bajo Levi alejándose un poco.

Pero todas sus preocupaciones y temores quedaron en la nada cuando vio aparecer a la octava maravilla del mundo, saliendo elegantemente del consultorio. Un moreno, bellísimo, alto, ojos verdes esmeralda, una sonrisa espectacular, simpático, con una bata blanca (la cual revelaba que no portaba nada por debajo, al menos debajo del pecho), que le daba un aire absolutamente sexy, hizo aparición.

—¿Señora Rodas? —La viejita se levantó de su asiento, pero el doctor conectó sus ojazos infartantes con los de Levi y le sonrió coquetamente.

Levi se dio cuenta, varios segundos después, que todavía estaba con la boca abierta. ¡Joder! ¡JODER! ¡Por todos los cloros y desinfectantes! Gracias Dios por el veterinario hijo de Zeus, cuerpo de Eros, encanto de Afrodita que le iba a alegrar el resto de la semana. Tragó en seco, y un nuevo gruñido del minino lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

—Escucha coludo maloso, no me hagas quedar mal con el doctor, o te juro que yo mismo iré al décimo piso y te tiro desde ahí.

Un maullido visceral y tenebroso se abrió paso desde las fauces del gato, mientras meneaba la cola amenazante. Eren volvió a salir sonriendo, y llamó al siguiente.

—¿Señor Corrales? —esta vez le dedicó una mirada mucho más intensa y Levi sintió que se le abría todo… todos los poros de la piel, claro.

Trató de mantener la compostura, ¿pero a quien le mentía? Eso era amor a primera vista, y eso que él no creía en esas cursilerías. Justo a tiempo retuvo al travieso antes de que metiera su garra en la pecera del hombre al lado. Se disculpó escuetamente y lo miró con dureza.

—Escucha hijo de puta —le susurró—, ambos sabemos que jamás nos llevaremos bien, ambos sabemos que nos detestamos, pero por lo que más quieras, no la cagues justo ahora.

El felino le gruñó como un león embravecido.

—Escucha Bobu, yo te daré… una enorme lata de atún fresco si te portas bien.

Levi se percató de que la gente que quedaba en el pasillo lo miraba con cara de loco, el tipo de los peces se corrió un asiento. El minino lo miró mal, pero dejó de gruñir.

—Anda, no seas así, jodida reencarnación del mal… te daré… dos latas…

El animal se limitó a menear la cola. El hombre del bulldog salió sonriente y entró la madre con el niño del hámster. Levi se perdió en la mirada pícara del médico que además suspiró mientras no dejaba de hacer contacto visual, se mordió el labio automáticamente y acarició a Bobu sin darse cuenta, quien le gruñó de nuevo.

—Escucha, caballa fresca, de la pescadería, y puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sillón.

El minino dejó de agitar la cola y lo miró inquisidoramente, como si le dijera "¿qué más tienes, eh?". La señora y el hijo salieron rápido.

—¿Señor Freytes? ¿Cómo está? ¿Se le resfriaron de nuevo sus peces?

¿Los peces se podían resfriar? Levi miró de nuevo al gato, era la última chance antes de que lo llamara, y tenía la piel enardecida, mientras su miembro le palpitaba ansioso.

—Escucha, hermoso gato angora de sangre real… escucha y abre bien esas respingadas y bonitas orejas tuyas… salmón… —le pronunció de una manera casi erótica y se animó a acercarse para continuar—. Salmón ahumado recién envasado…

Para cuando entró en la consulta, el gato era una versión amigable, dócil y cariñoso del ser venido de los avernos de hacía unas horas. Levi le acarició la cabeza y pudo notar en la mirada del felino que le decía "no llegas a cumplir puto, te voy a destrozar la vida". Levi le guiñó un ojo y luego le dedicó una seductora sonrisa al médico que no dudó en invadir su espacio personal.

—Veo que trajo a su mascota —le dijo Eren comiéndoselo con la mirada.

—Oh, sí, el pobrecito… se cayó desde la ventana, estoy muy preocupado que se haya lastimado. Usted sabe, ya no es una mascota, es como… parte de la familia para mí…

Luego de una exhaustiva revisión, incluida una placa, se determinó que el gato estaba más sano que ellos dos juntos. Por lo que lo siguiente fue un fogoso y ardiente beso con Levi sentado sobre la camilla de metal mientras sus brazos y piernas envolvían al profesional.

Cuando salieron de la consulta, cerca de una hora después, Levi fue derecho a preparar su departamento para una romántica cena que tendría en unas horas. Por supuesto que primero pasó a comprar el dichoso salmón ahumado.

—Este será nuestro secreto —le habló sonriendo Levi, mientras le servía en un cuenco de porcelana la costosa comida. El gato maulló con tranquilidad.

Levi aprendió que se podía entender con el demonio, ya que a veces la recompensa valía todo el sufrimiento.

Bobu recibió su delicioso salmón y Levi… su propio adonis de piel morena… el mejor negocio de toda su vida…

.

By Luna de Acero… maullando…


	2. Baile Infernal

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Cumpliendo con el otro desafío, aquí está Angel Gefallen, tarde pero seguro (?). Listo! Espero te guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** Palabras vulgares, altisonantes, Lime, nada más.

* * *

.

.

"Hay atajos para la felicidad,

el baile es uno de ellos".

Vicki Baum

.

.

Levi fue acompañado de Hanji y de Erwin, ambos con unas risas a punto de explotarles en la cara, pero que de alguna manera se las arreglaban para mantenerlas dentro de sus bocas.

El de negros cabellos los miró como si tirara flechas envenenadas y encendidas con las pupilas.

—Ya pueden irse —les pidió con su ronca y profunda voz, pero aunque sonaba a orden, era prácticamente una súplica.

—Ah, no, no es posible —dijo Hanji poniéndose más seria—. En cuanto pongamos un pie en la calle, te vas a escabullir a cualquier parte y no, debes cumplir.

—Tengo palabra, anteojuda. No voy a huir.

—Nos quedamos por aquí —resolvió Erwin lo más natural—. Además yo quiero averiguar sobre las clases de zumba y de crossfit.

—Como quieran… sólo les digo que llego a escuchar sus risas idiotas, y mañana lo van a lamentar… mucho.

Levi era jefe de Hanji y Erwin en una empresa de diseño gráfico. Y ambos sabían que cuando el jefe se enojaba, les ponía pesadas tareas que podían durar días. Por lo que se miraron y pusieron un poco más de distancia, aunque aún podían ver para dentro del salón.

Levi tomó el cartón donde figuraba su condena. Contuvo un insulto que le trepó por la garganta. "Válido x 3 clases de ritmos latinos"…

RITMOS LATINOS…

RITMOS… LATINOS…

Eso incluía toda esa selección de música horrible, pegajosa como chicle en mano en un día de sol con 40 grados a la sombra. Mover las caderas y sonreír como una marioneta. NO, NO, NO, NO. Nada de eso le gustaba, era una franca tortura mental, física, psicológica… Ya entró de mal humor, considerando que la mayoría de las letras de esas canciones eran exclusivamente para mover el culo como si las nalgas tuvieran epilepsia, escuchar cómo le dan duro a las mujeres que suplican por verga, lo listillos que son los hombres al salir con cuatro al mismo tiempo, y si no, eran una oda a la tristeza, los corazones heridos y la venganza de las venganzas.

Un puto asco, un bodrio, una pérdida total de su tiempo. Con seguridad miles de sus neuronas se suicidarían al pasar por esa experiencia horripilante, llena de estrés y violencia subliminal. Suspiró e ingresó al salón. Ya de entrada rodó los ojos y se ubicó en un rincón con un hastío tremendo. Todo era espejado, faltaba que hubieran puesto espejos en el techo. ¿Eso era un gimnasio o era un hotel de amor? ¿Qué necesidad de verse desde todos los ángulos existentes? De por si mirarse a la mañana para afeitarse era más que suficiente.

Por si no lo sabían, Levi odiaba los espejos. Se sentó en una esquina, esperando que se llenara pronto, cosa que pudiera escudarse detrás de alguna mujer más alta que él, lo cual no era muy difícil de conseguir, o más corpulenta. Maldita la hora en que perdió la apuesta con esos dos.

Si bien había llegado diez minutos antes, se sorprendió que a la hora convenida no hubiera concurrido nadie más aparte de él. Miró la hora en su reloj deportivo y suspiró de nuevo. Había ido con un pantalón deportivo negro marca Puma, y una musculosa negra algo holgada marca Nike, al igual que sus zapatillas blancas inmaculadas. Simple, monocromático y serio como era él.

Se preguntaba quién sería la profesora, seguro alguna loquilla de esas que gritaban todo el tiempo: "¡Yeeeaaap!", como si fuera necesario hacerte un agujero en el tímpano para motivarte.

Al fin entró un joven, lo que le llamó la atención. No sabía que los hombres iban a tomar clases de baile, bueno que él no lo hiciera, no significaba que a otros no le gustara.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —dijo alegremente el muchacho, que lo pasaba por al menos 20 centímetros—. Soy Eren, mucho gusto.

—Hola, Levi —intentó acercarle la mano, pero ya tenía al muchacho encima que le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

No le gustó que fuera tan invasivo. Los hombres se daban la mano, no besos. Miró de reojo como acomodaba un bolso, se quitaba una insulsa remera blanca para revelar una musculatura hermosa, uniforme, pareja, aunque era delgado, se notaba que era fibroso, y tenía un color bronceado espectacular. Gracias a los espejos pudo apreciar desde todos los ángulos lo bueno que estaba el joven. Sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo y Levi corrió la cabeza, haciéndose el de beber disimuladamente.

Eren se ató el cabello lacio, y algo largo en una coleta baja y se puso una musculosa amarilla con flores en el pecho que le sentaba maravillosamente, se sacó el pantalón para quedar con un short negro y se acercó al frente para manipular el aparato de música.

—Bueno, ¿te parece si iniciamos con algo de Salsa? —preguntó amablemente y con entusiasmo.

Levi sacudió la cabeza y frunció las cejas sin entender.

—Yo soy tu profesor.

—Oh… ¿mi profesor? ¿No vendrá nadie más?

—No, son clases personalizadas.

Levi revisó la tarjeta de inmediato, efectivamente escrito en negro al final del cartón lo aclaraba.

—Ah, bueno… Si, lo que sea.

—No pareces muy entusiasmado, Levi.

—No me gusta bailar. No quiero mentirte, Eren. Pero estoy aquí por… una especie de apuesta. Apesto bailando —confesó con tranquilidad—. ¿No eres muy joven para ser profesor?

—Tengo 24, ¿parezco de menos?

El hombre lo observó atentamente, joder, era hermoso y legal, aunque no lo pareciera, tenía cara algo juvenil. Justo como le gustaban a él, se sintió sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos.

—Muy bien, empecemos —Eren colocó la pista y se acercó a Levi colocándose al frente—. No te preocupes, vamos a comenzar con pasos muy simples, muy básicos. Vamos a ver si puedo hacer que cambies tu precepción del baile.

—Bueno.

—Ahora vamos a calentar un poco con pasos muy básicos, aunque tuvieras dos pies izquierdos está garantizado que los vas a sacar. ¿Lo sientes? —Eren sonreía y movía suavemente las caderas mientras parecía que podía respirar la música—. Son compases de ocho, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, y 8. Es muy fácil, deja que la música te guíe. Ahora mira. Paso a la izquierda, vuelve al centro, paso a la derecha vuelve al centro. Y se repite, y se repite.

Levi intentaba seguir el ritmo, pero era como un muñeco de madera dando tumbos. Estaba algo avergonzado y pudo escuchar las risitas de sus subordinados, al fin que era eso lo que realmente querían, burlarse de él.

Eren se acercó y le puso las manos en la cintura, eso lo desconcentró un poco.

—Suave, suave, escucha la música Levi, no te concentres en tus pies, es todo tu cuerpo, es disfrutar, es placer, no es seguir órdenes, siente como el ritmo te enciende la piel.

Definitivamente el ritmo no le estaba encendiendo nada, pero el profesor, uuuff, lo estaba poniendo a ronronear los motores. Levi estaba mudo, lo que era mucho decir. Se dejó tocar y guiar por Eren. Que no logró que sonriera, pero al menos lo notó visiblemente más relajado, y con sus ojos brillando.

Hicieron el paso básico cubano, primera vuelta, dile que no y terminaron con un enchufla sencilla, todo por el sonido bamboleante y envolvente de las canciones de Eddie Palmieri, Marck Anthony y Celia Cruz. Se detuvieron a la media hora para tomar algo de agua. Levi estaba levemente transpirado, pero algo agitado, eso de mover las caderas, la cintura, coordinar los pasos, los brazos y todo con un candente profesor venido del paraíso, lo tenían más excitado que otra cosa.

—Bueno, creo que ya podemos pasar al mambo, esto es muy divertido. Ven, Levi. Vamos a usar mucho la punta de los pies, esto va a ser un poco más intenso. En este baile lo más importante es la energía con la que se dan los pasos. No solamente el ritmo es rápido, también el movimiento de las piernas cuando dan un paso debe ser rápido y enérgico. Te vos a mostrar.

Las canciones empezaron a correr: El ruletero, Mambo nº5, Mambo nº8, entre otras. A Levi esto le gustó más. Aunque todavía su descoordinación era más que evidente, ponía empeño porque la sonrisa y la buena onda de Eren lo habían inundado por todos lados.

Terminaron con una bachata lenta y melosa, pero Levi no podía focalizar los pensamientos en estar quejándose de la música, no cuando tenía un trasero de infarto, un cuerpo sexi, lujurioso y sudado frente a él, que además remataba en dos esferas esmeraldas que parecían devorarlo y hundirlo en sus pupilas.

Levi ya ni sabía que paso estaba haciendo, y a Eren tampoco parecía importarte. Al fin, respirando agitados se terminó la pista y con ello la clase. El hombre agradeció y procedió a retirarse.

—¡Jefe, que bien lo hiciste! —la estridente voz de Hanji le festejó el sacrificio.

—Para no saber nada de nada, creo que le agarraste el hilo al ovillo —continuó Erwin.

—Como sea, me voy a bañar, estoy apestoso. Mañana llegan temprano.

Se despidió escuetamente y se subió a su auto. Llegó a su casa, se bañó y se preparó una infusión con hojas de té negro inglesas. Tomó su celular y buscó en Napster algunas canciones de ritmos latinos. Casi sin pensar las puso a reproducir. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Eren, bello desde todos los ángulos, moviéndose seductoramente ante esos candentes ritmos.

Su mano se deslizó entre su bata y capturó su hombría que estaba animada y feliz de recibir un poco de atención. Se deleitó con una muy fluida imaginación, resoplando y gozando sin reparos en su mullido sillón de terciopelo negro.

Definitivamente tomaría el resto de las clases, y algunas de refuerzo por las dudas. Después de todo, los ritmos latinos sí que eran divertidos, candentes y sensuales, al menos mientras Eren fuera el profesor…

.

By Luna de Acero… sufriendo…

* * *

 **GLOSARIO** : **_Incluí nombres de los pasos de salsa, mambo y demás, es complicado explicarlos aquí, pero pueden buscarlos en youtube, que está lleno de tutoriales._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por seguir hasta aquí! Review?_**


	3. Un roce más

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Dios! Al fin hice un Drabble, 653 palabras. Cumplí.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** Angs, feels, **LEER BIEN ESTA HISTORIA ES EREN X ANNIE** , no se quejen después.

* * *

DEDICATORIA PARA: **LILA NEGRA** , ESPERO TE GUSTE, CORTITO PERO INTENSO, O AL MENOS LO INTENTÉ.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"No pienso en todas las desgracias,**_

 _ **sino en la belleza que aun permanece".**_

 _ **Anna Frank**_

 _ **.**_

.

Soy una guerrera…

Soy una espía…

Soy hija de un exigente padre…

Pero antes que nada de estas cosas… soy mujer…

Pero no existe tiempo, ni existirá momento, en el que pueda permitirme serlo.

Una familia, un amor, un peinado, un vestido… No necesito nada de eso, pero tal vez, en lo profundo de mi naturaleza… tampoco me molesta del todo pensar en tenerlos alguna vez.

Nunca he tenido otras opciones, siempre ha sido la patria antes que la vida, antes de poder pensar, antes de los lazos.

Miro a Reiner y no lo entiendo, ¿cómo hace para convivir con tanta alegría, con tanta pasividad? ¿Cómo sonríe a los que deberemos devorar, triturar, masticar, matar? Supongo que hace mucho hemos perdido los remordimientos… o tal vez no, tal vez siguen allí, lastimando, incomodando, carcomiendo como ratas… sus voces son tan diminutas que no las escuchamos… Existen, están, pero ya no las tenemos en cuenta. Aprendimos a vivir con la culpa y a maquillarla de indiferencia.

Me concentro en mi plato. Prefiero no llamar la atención, esta noche debo salir de las barracas e internarme en la ciudad, debo seguir investigando, averiguando, debo continuar, porque si me detengo… todo se cae a pedazos, especialmente mis convicciones.

Lo hice como ellos, los maté, los arrastré y los pateé como bolas de basura. Ninguno me interesó demasiado, aunque la culpa murmure bajito y me abrace por las noches, puedo soportarlo, soy fuerte, soy… la esperanza de mi pueblo.

Por eso suelo preguntarme… ¿por qué a él se lo permito? ¿Por qué no se da por vencido?, ¿por ser obstinado?, ¿porque es un titán como yo? ¿Por qué?

A él le dije: "puedo enseñarte ciertos trucos, porque los débiles tenemos que ser más inteligentes que los más fuertes…" ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Qué provecho sacaré de esas estúpidas clases? No le mentí, le estoy contando todas mis técnicas, ¿no es eso peligroso acaso? ¿No estoy cavando mi propia tumba?

De todas maneras soy un producto con fecha de caducidad, con un límite para expirar. Mi muerte es la única cosa segura que tengo. Ya no espero nada de esta vida, más que cumplir para poder regresar. Ya no fingir…

¿Es eso? Ya no finjo con él, tal vez le estoy mostrando mi lado más auténtico. ¿Por qué?

A mi mente me vienen todas las imágenes de nosotros practicando, luchando, es el único momento de esta desgraciada misión donde me siento libre, donde siento… emoción auténtica. Y no sé por qué… no me molestaría que Eren me ganara alguna vez… Tal vez solo le estoy dando esperanzas, para que esta pelea no se termine nunca… Porque mientras exista, existirán los roces, el toque caliente de su piel, sus ojos mirándome solo a mí…

 _Un suspiro se escapa, sentido y liviano, casi silencioso, como el vuelo de un fantasma. Luego se escabulle hacia la ciudad…_

 _Eren ataca con bravura, Annie como siempre se defiende sin sufrir ni una sola contusión, mientras que el chico sale volando para caer de espaldas en el piso, ahogándose en un lamento._

—¿No ves que soy solo una dama? ¿Cómo es que eres tan violento conmigo?

—¡Vamos, Annie, no bromees! —El chico titán se pone de pie con dificultad—. Puedes ser una dama, pero peleas como el mejor soldado.

—Tus reflejos mejoraron, Eren. ¿Quieres que te siga enseñando lo de ayer?

—¡Sí, sí por favor!

Sus cuerpos se traban, levantan polvo de la tierra seca y marchita, se gruñen, se aprietan, transpiran… es lo más cerca que estará Annie de tener intimidad con un hombre, y le agrada, le gusta tanto que no puede parar de hacerlo.

Lo necesita…

Lo anhela…

Una nueva fricción… un empujón que le deje el sabor de una caricia escondida… que sólo sean ellos dos, aunque alrededor todo se convierta en un mar de guerra y sangre…

Un roce más, que transforme a la guerrera, en mujer… aunque sea tan solo un segundo…

.

By Luna de Acero… melancólica…


End file.
